The Hogwarts Idol
by hriddle14
Summary: What happens when American Idol comes to Hogwarts? When two enemies of families for centuries become friends, and something more? Read, Review, and find out. Also there will be some BlaiseHermione, HarryPansy, RonOC, and maybe MillicentCrabbeGoyle.


The Hogwarts Idol

Ship: Draco/Ginny; Hermione/Blaise(M); Ron/OC; Harry/Pansy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. The noly things I own are the story, the plot and Denise Hogford. I am not making money off of this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Silence." Called Headmaster Dumbledore. "As a fifth year treat, there will be a talent show. It will be held in two weeks. Anyone who wants to sign up, please go to the fifth floor corridor. If no one in one house comes to sign up, I will pick." He looked at everyone.

"Now. Rules. You will need to try out. There will be four stages. One person will get voted off each time. If any of the muggles have seen American Idol, it will be like that. For those purebloods that haven't seen it, it goes like this. An even number of girls and guys sing and then, the people watching will vote, then, the ones who don't win get voted off. Only one will win. You will also have to dress the part. Have fun." and with that, he sat down and started eating.

Murmurs broke the silence of the great hall immediately. Everyone was excited about it, but one table was saying what madness it was. Cough Cough Slytherin.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This is just stupid, that old coot Dumbledore is bonkers." complained Draco Malfoy, not caring how childish he sounded. He didn't say anything about his father anymore. No he hated him for what he did to him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Great Ginny, this is a way to show everyone that you are not just Ronalds little sister. Now, you can show them that you are Ginny Weasley, worlds best singer." Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh Hermione, you know I don't do well in crowds." Ginny said anxiously.

Suddenly, Hermione started laughing.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Imagine Malfoy singing." was all she could say before she started laughing again.

Ginny laughed with her as they went to the fifth floor corridor. Little did they know, a blode ferret had heard their whole conversation, and was determined to prove them wrong.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Over the next few weeks, the list grew steadily longer. It seemed that everyone had wanted to sign up. When the time came, they all tried out. Only five people made it, and they were currently sitting in a room, waiting for the first trial to begin. Then they heard people shuffling to get into the great hall.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked aroung for the two Weasleys, Potter and the Mudblood, but couldn't find them anywhere. I wasn't looking for them per se, just seeing what they were wearing.

Then, I saw the golden trio, but no Weaslette. Where was the smallest red head? Everyone had heard of her breakup with that Cormac guy, so maybe she dropped out and was currently crying her eyes out in her dorm. That made him smile.

He turned around to look at the screen conjured up so we could see each others performances. Dumbledore was announcing the first performer. It was the littlest Weasley. He felt someone push past him, but was to busy looking at the screen to say anything.

Then, she walked on stage, but she didn't look anything like a Weasley. She had on a black miniskirt, with a black belly shirt on. Her shoes wrapped around her legs like snakes, and her face was just out there. Her lips were blood red. Her eyes blach, in, under and above.

Then, I looked closer and she had on a clack star, right on the tip of both of her eyes. She strutted onto the stage as if she owned the place. Then, when I though that was it, her voice floored it. We didn't get to hear each other try out, but I didn't expect her to sound this good. I listened to the words and knew exactly who they were towards.

_**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but i don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned away**_

I never read your letter  
'Cos i knew what you'd say  
Give me that sunday school answer  
Try and make it all ok

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but i never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute   
Ignorance is bliss  
When your day comes and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but i never will  
Never again

Never again will i hear you  
Never again will i miss you  
Never again will i fall to you  
Never

Never again will i kiss you  
Never again will i want to  
Never again will i love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there for you  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did   
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but i never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again 

With that, she put her middle finger up at Cromac, and walked right off the stage. My eyes nearly fell out of my head. She flipped him off, right in front of Dumbledore. But, since he favored her, she didn't get punished. They called me next.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

You do not know how good that felt. I turned to hear Malfoy sing, and was Gobsmacked. The song sounded like it was to his father. I don't know how I knew that, I just knew.

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself [myself_

I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

__

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
by myself [myself

I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid that I'm out of touch  
How do you expect... I will know what to do  
When all I know Is what you tell me to  


_Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside_

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  


I couldn't even breathe. I had to help him, even if he was my worst enemy. I could use him to free myself. It might be able to free him too. I'll talk to him after this.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione sang Nobody's Home, by Avril Laveign. Ron sang Lips of An Angel, by Hinder, and Harry sang Sick Of It, by Lincoln Park.

"Well, I'd like to thank everyone for coming, and I'd like to thank all of the performers for singing. You were all very good, and it will be hard to decide who gets voted off. Don't forget to vote." With that, the hall emptied so students could vote.

Draco was walking when he was pulled into an unused classroom by a small, slender hand. He tuned around and came face to face with Ginny. 

"Malfoy, I must be crazy, but I need your help." she said.

"Yes you are crazy." he said rudely, though he was curious as to what she needed his help for.

"Fine, I don't even know why I bothered to try." she said, starting to turn, but Malfoy grabbed her arm.  
"Oh no Weaslette, you can't just peak my curiosity, then walk away. What do you need my help with.?" he said.

"Well, see, the thing is, I'm sick of my brother trying to get me to go out with Harry. I don't like him anymore, and as harsh as it sounds, I don't think I ever did." she said rudely.

"And you need me for?" asked Malfoy, clearly not getting it.

"I need to be free of the title as just Ron's sister. All the time, I hear, look, Ron's sister likes Harry, or Harry Potter's crush, and I'm sick of it." she said and as if to prove her point, she upturned a desk. Then, she sat down on another one.

"Never knew you were one for anything but perfection" he said, liking this side of her, "But I still don't get what this has to do with me." he said, still not getting it.

"Geez Malfoy, you sure are thick." she said laughing, then in perfect seriousness, all signs of laughing gone, she said "I need you to go out with me." Silence met her sentence.

"You're right, you are crazy." he said turning, and getting ready to leave. Then, he turned around. He didn't see anything. She had dissapeared. When he turned around, she was blocking the door. He jumped.

"Geez Weaslette-" but he was cut off.

"No! You're going to listen!" she yelled pushing him in a chair. "I can't handle it anymore, and you are the only one that can help me. You need help getting out of your cage by the sound of that song too, so in a way, we can both value from this, not to mention, scare everyone in Hogwarts. Just imagine how bad Harry will feel. You may win a Quidditch game. You'll drive my brother crazy too." she said.

"You are insane Weaslette," she made to interrupt, but he put up a hand to stop her. "But, you are right. This will not work though, we can't even call each other by our first names." he said.

"Sure we can, I don't have to call you by your's, I can just give you a nickname." she said as if it was obvious.

"No, I am not having you call me something like Cuddles, or sommething equally otrocious." he said rudely. "Not anything like that, who do you think I am, Parkinson?" she said equally disgusted.

"Then what nickname do you suppose?" he said, again curious.

"What about Drake?" she asked. He was surprised. "I guess." he said.

"And to make you comfortable," she continued, "You can call me red." He laughed. He liked the name red. That was still insulting her even if it was in code.

"How will we show everyone tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh, this is how." 

The next day at 9:00 in the morning, Ginny put on all black, as going to the plan. Then, she took her belongings, and walked towards the great hall.

When she sat down, Ron immediately started yelling. "Why are you still mad about Cormac, when Harry is still waiting for you?!" he yelled.

Ginny saw Malfoy get up from his table and inwardly smiled. On the outside, she looked livid. The entire hall was quiet, and no teacher made to get up.

Malfoy came over to the screaming pair, and put his hand on Ginny's elbow. "You ok Red?" he asked, actually sounding nice. Ginny was impressed.

"Yes Drake, I'm fine." she replied. The hall was so quiet, she could hear a pin drop. No kidding.

"Oi, get away from my sister Malfoy." he said trying to pull Ginny away, but Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of his reach.

"No Ron, I am going to go with my boyfriend so if you don't mind, leave me alone about Harry." she said, livid. Everyone gasped. He pulled her over to the slytherin table. Everyone was glaring at her from the table.

Finally, she had enough. "Alright, if you have a problem with me sitting here, go on a short bridge, and take a long walk, cause you will be seeing me alot more often, so stop looking at me like i'm freash meat, cause I could probably face anyone at this table, and live to tell the tale, so bugger off." she said. Everyone widened their eyes. No one had ever spoken to them like that.

Denise Hogford, a very popular slytherin, who everyone knew not to mess with, got up and stormed over to her. The teachers still did nothing, all waiting to see what would happen.

"Who do you think you are, telling us what to do, you filthy blood traitor. What spell did you cast on Draco, cause your so ugly, a wart won't go near you." she said, making Parkinson laugh. Everyone expected Ginny to back down, but instead, she got up.

"First of all, I am no different than you, Hogford, so don't even talk about my family, because I at least have the decency not to talk about yours, so don't go there. Second of all, your only pretty cause money made you that way. Third of all, Parkinson, shut up. And fourth of all, " she took out a knife and pricked her finger, then pricked Hogfords, "My blood is no different than yours, so again don't even go there." With that, she slapped her, and sat back down to eat.

Denise pulled out her wand and began to mutter a spell, but before anyone could even blink, she was on the ground with Ginny above her. "It's cowardly to attack someone behind their back. Don't forget, what goes around always comes around." then, she took her wand, threw it, and sat back down to eat.

Denise ran out of the hall after retrieving her wand. The slytherins looked at her for a second before getting up and walking into a straight line in front of her. Then, they all started clapping. It seemed that she was actually one of them. She looked up at the head table to see Snape looking at her with admiration, like he did with the slytherins. The bell sounded, and she started off to class.

Ron bumped into her along the way. "Excuse me Ron." she said rudely.

"Whatever Slytherin." he said dismissing her.

Almost immediately, Denise and Pansy were in front of him. "No one speaks to her that way, got it." they threatened. Then, they got behind Ginny and walked to class. Ginny, it seemed, now had a posse. **(A/N Ginny is in all higher classes then every other person in her year, and she has her own room.) **

When they walked out of their last class, they were all talking about boys. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked up to them. They all went back to Ginny's room. The other Slytherins were there. They were throwing her a party for becoming one of them.

Then, the portrait opened and Hermione walked in. "Hey Gin I- Oh." she said, noticing the company. "Hey Hermione." Ginny said. Pansy and Denise automatically went up to Hermione and then did something that shocked everyone.

Pansy hugged her like she was an old friend, and Denise said "Hey girlfriend." The rest of the Slytherins warmed up to her and soon, it was a party for both Hermione and Ginny. The next day in Potions, Hermione, Ginny, Denise, and Pansy found a table together.

When Snape walked in, he automatically assumed the worst. "Granger, why are you bothering them? 20 points from Gryffindor." he asked.

"What are you talking about, Professor, what's wrong with Hermione?" Pansy asked.

Snape looked confused, then realised she must be a new one too. "Oh, sorry Hermione, 20 points to Gryffindor for my mistake." he said, showing favoritism.

The Gryffindors gasped. Snape had just given them 20 points. Harry looked hurt and Ron looked livid. Hermione looked at Snape in shock. She was now favored by him. Without thinking, she smiled happily. The Gryffindors, thinking she was smiling at Snape, gave her glares, and ignored her the rest of class. When she went to go to her dorm, they kicked her out with all of her stuff. That was how she became roomated with Ginny. Denise and Pansy eventually moved in too, so all four girls were now inseperable.

Soon, the day came for the five to find out who would be voted off. They all entered the great hall and sat on the stage. They were all nervous, even Draco, though he'd never admit it. He would also never admit that he was starting to think of red as a friend. Her and Hermione weren't really that bad. That was why they had no Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw friends, unless you count Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

Then, Dumbledore started his speech. "Hello students. Today we find out who lost this round. So, we will start with me asking all of our contestants to stand up." They all stood, shaking with anxiety. "Ok, Ginny Weasley, you made it to the next round. Draco Malfoy, you made it. Hermione Granger, you made it. Harry Potter, you made it. Which leaves us with Ron Weasley, you didn't make it. Please sing us a song." With that, he sat down. Everyone looked at Ron in the Great Hall. All eyes were on him.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  


With that, He glared at the others, even Harry for winning, and left. Harry ran after him. It seemed that Harry was now hated by Ron also.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard girls singing and I knew who it was. It was Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was singing the guys part, and Ginny was singing the girls part. Denise and Pansy were just clapping. When they finished, I joined in. They all looked shocked that I had heard, not to mention, found their secret spot.

"So, this is where you girls have been dissapearing to." I asked. They all said a quick yes. All five started to leave. Hermione pulled me back.

"Drake, I know you love Ginny, I can see it in your eyes, and she loves you too." she said.

My jaw dropped. I didn't know I had been showing it. "I'm not going to deny it Hermione, Ginny deserves better than that." I said, knowing she expected me to deny it.

"Well, are you prepared to go against the wishes of your father and Voldemort himself for her? Would you die for her, kill for her, give up everything just to be with her? Cause if your not, just ler her go. She deserves someone who will be with her for life, not for a short period. Think about it." That being said, she ran up to the other girls. They were going to bed.

I went to my own room and went to sleep. I thought about what Hermione said. Was I ready to give up on everything I ever had? Ready to face Voldemort for her? My father for her? Would I be able to kill for her, or die for her? But most of all, was I prepared to let her go? I decided I would have to break up with her, for her own safety. I would do it tomorrow, right before the next show.

Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I am going to get this story moving now, just give me time. The secong chapter should be up soon. Also, please give me some advice on what to add into this story.

FLOOR IS NOW OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!!

Click the purpl button at the bottom of the screen and review! NOW!!!!


End file.
